Piedras Blancas
by Entourage-For-The-Most-High
Summary: As the Titans go to supervise a Sports tournament, they come across a back water town with a tight group of friends. As the Titans explore a famous Nicaraguan myth, the phrase comes to mind "Welcome to Piedras Blancas, where nothing is as it seems."
1. Road Trip!

Authors Note: IM BACK! With a stab at another FanFic, only because I bombed the other one! So here I go! BTW This is totally made up, so if it applies to you, it's a mere consequence.

* * *

ALSO: I don't OWN the Teen Titans. If I did, you would see this on TV

A young Nicaraguan girl was running through a deep, dark forest, from an unseen enemy. Fear and terror were painted across her face. She was panting as she ran out of the way of trees, tears streaming down her face, clothes tattered.

A deep voice from an invisible face spoke "You and your friends can't hide for long! We are coming, and we will finish the job this time."

The girl shot up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily, scream about to erupt. She ran out of her room and to her brother's room down the hall. She beat on the door, yelling "Guillermo! Wake up! WAKE UP!" You could hear the tears in her voice, as it cracked.

A teenage boy opened the door and looked at his sister. Guillermo had messy, longer, black hair, and her moved it out of his eyes to see the fear in the girl's eyes. "What's wrong? What did you see?" he questioned as he hugged his sister.

"_They _are back." She whimpered.

**In the T-Car with the Titans**

"Where are we going again?" Beast Boy asked, almost about to die of boredom. The Titans had been on the road for hours, driving South. Cyborg was driving, and Robin was in the Shotgun seat. Starfire was sitting in the captain seat, looking out the window at the sights. Raven was opposite of Starfire, reading yet another one of her book. And Beast Boy was smashed in the middle of Star and Raven.

"For the last time, BB, we are going to Managua, the capital city of Nicaragua. There is a huge sports tournament going on, and I thought they might need help with security." Robin said, looking ahead a the highway.

"And we needed to take a vacation anywho!" Cyborg said, pretty much always optimistic when taking long road trips.

"How much longer?!" Beast Boy whined.

"According to my built-in GPS...We should be there by nightfall!" Cyborg said, swerving in and out of cars. They had just passed over the US-Mexico Border, and continued Southward.

Beastboy groaned as he sank into the seat, thinking '_This is gonna be a long trip..._'


	2. De la Noche

A/N: Hey hey! This chapter may confuse some people, but don't fear! I'll make a chart with all the characters later. Anywho, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of the Teen Titans! I happy enough with a camera and cell phone and Facebook.

Oh and if you just happen to live in Piedras Blancas California or Argentina, I didn't know they existed until after I started this :)

* * *

**Hours Later**

Just as the sun was starting it's decent below the horizon, the Titans drove into Managua. The streets were crowded and busy as the people were getting ready for a HUGE tournament was going to be held. Cyborg drove the T-Car over to a parking lot outside of a large hotel. As soon as the gear was shifted into park, Beast Boy jumped out, knocking over Raven. He began kissing the ground, saying "Land! Sweet and glorious land!" Raven just rolled her eyes as she brushed herself off. Robin got out and walked into the lobby to check-in.

A few minutes later, after arguments in both Spanish and English,((Spanish being the concierge and English being Robin,)) Robin stormed out, bumped into a guy who grumbled, and threw his hands up, saying "They're booked!!"

Star pointed to a hotel across the street. "What about that one?" She flew over and tried to get rooms. Then she flew back and mumbled "They are also 'booked.'"

Robin was getting frustrated, and commanded "Get in the car. We are going to find a place to stay before the night comes!"

Raven was about to suggest they just split up, but Robin was already in the car with a seatbelt on. She sighed as everyone piled back in the car.

**About Two Hours Later**

After searching every last hotel in Managua, the Titans were exhausted. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence "Well we can always stay in that 'Cockroach Hotel' on that alley way corner!"

A chorus of disagreements arose. Beast Boy sank into his seat "Hehehe just a thought..."

They were parked on the side of a street for a few more minutes, when Starfire pipped up, noticing a sign. "What about that place?" She pointed to the sign, and all the Titans craned around to see it. The sign read 'PIEDRAS BLANCAS, 25 MILLAS AL NORTE'

Raven sighed "It's the only choice we got right now."

Cyborg agreed, then pulled the car out of the parking spot, and onto the main road. He took a few turns and continued down a slightly bumpy road. The night had fallen, and there were only a few street lights every so often.

The Titans were about a mile from town, when the car sputtered and came to a stop. Cyborg grumbled as he looked at the gas meter. Empty. And to make things worse, when Robin looked out his window, he saw wooden spears fixed in the tires, making them go flat. "Augh! Can anything else go wrong?!" Robin said. The day had put stress on him, and he was about to crack. Cyborg got out and began to inspect the tires. He opened the hood and smoke barreled out, making him cough. Robin sighed, frustrated.

**In Piedras Blancas**

Three teenage guys and a teenage girl were playing a kind of casual game of soccer in a street running between a row of houses, having the houses on both sides. One of them stopped, and looked down one end of the street, listening. He was tall and muscular, with shorter black hair. The kid with the long black hair, Guillermo, ran into the first guy, and asked "What are you looking at?"

"Heard a car coming down the road, but the sound stopped. I think something happened." The tall guy said.

"They could've turned off onto Main Street." The girl said, redoing her ponytail. "Hey, where'd Luna and Lerma go?"

"No se. Prolly looking around the forest. No se." Guillermo said, looking around.

The tall guy, whose name was Rodolfo, kept looking down the road. "Guillermo, Adrian, let's go check anyways. Vamos." The three guys started to walk off, and the girl ran after them, jumping onto Rodlfo's back. She said "I'm coming too!" Rodolfo sighed and carried the girl down the street.

All four of them came down the road and soon saw the Titan's in their dilemma. Rodolfo said "See! I told you that someone's car broke down!"

"No one doubted you!" Chivas retorted. She jumped off Rodolfo's back and walked toward the Titans. "Buenos Noches personas!" She called.

Beast Boy looked up, and said "Ahh dudes! Help has arrived!" Robin looked up from the hood of the car, and looked at the Blancians, saying "Hello there. We had a few car problems on the way to Piedras Blancas."

Guillermo walked up and took a look under the hood at the damage. "Uh a _few _problems? It looks like someone took a wet cat to y'alls engine! Golly geeze, what did you do?"

Robin was about to protest, when Cyborg cut in "We aren't sure what happened. We just need to get into town for a place to stay. Preferably a hotel. I can fix this up in the morning."

"Yes. We are here for the tournament of the sports in the capital town." Starfire said. Beast Boy and Raven nodded.

Chivas and Rodolfo nodded, while Adrian checked out the car "Dude, sweet ride. Too bad someone wrecked it."

Chivas then checked her phone for the time, then said "The hotels are booked, but we can arrange something with our neighborhood. Guillermo can take the car in."

A bit later, Guillermo, Rodolfo, and Adrian pushed the car into town and into a mechanic shop where Guillermo worked. Then everyone walked back to where the four Blancians were playing soccer, and Chivas called all the neighborhood's youth, most of her friends, and explained what happened.

A man was standing in the opening to a dark alley, watching the Titans and Chivas' friends. He pulled out a phone a called someone else. A man with a deep gruff voice picked up and said "What?" The man in the alley said "The Teen Titans estan aqui ahora. They have arrived." A slight chuckle came from the man on the other line "Good. Bring them to town tomorrow."


End file.
